


Underwater

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: No 1 for You Reaction Shots [1]
Category: We Best Love: No. 1 for You (2021)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Drowning under feelings born so long ago...
Relationships: One-Sided Zhou Shu Yi/Jiang Yu Xin
Series: No 1 for You Reaction Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Underwater

Underwater. Drowning under feelings born so long ago, he can't even recognize the tree from the roots, only the water they've drunk from all this time.

Friendships turned to love, but all in the wrong order.

Obsession with being good enough, strong enough. Always in second place, but this time, he's lost to Fang Zheng Wen instead of Gao Shi De. Somehow that doesn't make him feel better.

He's in over his head and he can't breathe and for a captive moment in the melody, _he doesn't want to_.

He's nobody's number one, and so his luck falls.


End file.
